Legend of Zelda : The Sexy Link to Ganons prisoner
by isuzu ringo
Summary: What happens when the hawk from Ordon village brings a letter to the hero of time? Random stuff that's what. Rated M for language, violence, and future Innuendo...and possible more stuff that will make it M rated...
1. Chapter 1

In the village of Ordon Link is a normal farm boy living in a tree house. "Ah, good morning Link." "Good morning mayor Bo, how are you on this fine morning?" "I'm fine...that hawk that keeps circling the village is giving me a weird feeling though"Mayor Bo told the young man sitting atop a horse while staring at the sky. Out of nowhere the hawk Mayor Bo spoke of flew down, landing on Link's head and dropping a piece of paper in his lap. "What's that?" asked Mayor Bo. "A letter" Link replied, "it says 'I know I am risking things by sending this to some random place but I'm desperate for help, I have been prisoner in Ganondorf's castle for ten years. Within that time I have found a way to escape in the night, however I am not able to escape do the the many monsters and demons that cover the Hyrule feilds. These monsters are the reason I cannot escape because of the time I spend killing

them slow me down and cost me an emense amount of time. I request help to make it across the field and a place to stay for a short amount of time while I work out my plans as to what I will do next. Please assist me I will be at the bridge in the middle of the fields by midnight every night until I escape...' " There was a short silence...

"..."

"... Well Link it looks like you and Rusl have a job to do tonight..."

"How'd I know you'd say that...?"

"So how long are we supposed to wait here?" Rusl asked link, sounding worried. "until two A.M. . If he's not here by then we are free to go. Why? What's the matter?" "I'm not to fond of being out here at night...last time I got a broken arm and four broken ribs...and that was when you and the kids disappeared." "Sorry about that..." (TP reference)

Out of nowhere they heard a battle cry and screaming. "DIE BITCHES" the voice cried as more voices were heard screaming. The figure of the voice was drawing closer to Link and Rusl. Off in the distance there was a bright light resembling fire. "HEY WATCH OUT" Link cried out. Reacting quickly (and not thinking) the figure immediately dropped to the ground allowing the arrow to fly towards them. "AHHH" cried Link as his horse freaked out and he fell to the ground. As Link realized what happened another fire arrow was coming towards him. Putting up his shield he blocked the arrow. From behind a shot was returned and the enemy had fallen. Standing behind Link was a young male with his face covered, white hair sticking out from under the mask and blazing red eyes. "Thank you for coming to save me and I apologize for putting your life in danger...I didn't expect the guards to be up tonight...usually when they have a party they sleep for three days straight..." "It's ok we're fine." Rusl announced from the side. 'WE'RE fine? who was the one who fell off the horse and almost got shot with fire.' Link thought staring off into space. "So young man...might I ask your name?"Rusl asked. "...I think it might be best if I did not tell you my name...should Ganondorf find out who has met me or where I've been it would be trouble for all who are involved..." "Well" Link started standing up "we have to get back to the village before we get attacked by more monsters..." "You're right Link" Rusl said walking over to him "but we can't trust

this person completely...we can't show him the entrance to the village." he whispered and picked up a large rock. "Um...Rusl? What are you about to do?" Link asked concerned. Rusl then proceeded to take the rock and throw it at the young man...knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjas Point of View :

I awoke one morning to find that I was tied up and blindfolded. I had a horrible migraine. I was dizzy and it felt as though I was hit in the head with a giant rock...

I work my head up and down to try to get the blindfold off. As I got it off I looked around to see where I was, but I could not see a thing. Who ever came to assist me last night has tied me up and put my into a dark room. I don't like the dark...I see things in the dark...I always have, and these are things that I wish I couldn't see. I call out for help but I do not feel a thing escapre my throat. I try to get up and fall back to land on what I assume was a storage bin and I feel immense pain in my back. As I try to stand up again I trip over a cord of some kind and I fall over a huge chest and land on top of it on my stomach.

I laid there for thirty seconds before I hear a noise from up above and then a light shines in my face.

"Are you ok down there?"

A familiar voice of a male called out to me. I could only answer in small groans before he came down and assisted me in standing up and not tripping over anything. he then untied me and helped me climb a latter in to a lighted living area.

"Sorry I put you down there. Some of the towns folk have trust issues... Since they didn't want to take any chances they tied you up and put you down there. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't hear of it."

"It's ok," I finally answered back, "I wouldn't blame them. A hawk just randomly picks up a letter and brings it to a village and you have no idea who it is that you're helping. Who would ever trust that?"

"I did..." he answered back sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I tried to appologize.

"It's ok. I tend to do stuff like that all the time" He admitted with a laugh.

_I wonder why my mask is still on though _I thought to myself,_ If they truely do not trust me wouldn't they want to know what my face looks like? _

"-the way."

Those were the words I heard that brought me back down to earth.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Did you say something?" I asked the now shirtless cooking boy (Where'd his shirt go?)

"I said my name is Link. Your name is...?"

I thought for a minute "My name is not important at the moment..." I answered. There was a short silence.

"The mayor will want to meet you today. He wants to know a little bit about who we saved yesterday. He will ask your name most likely. If you do not answer he says we will have to put you back out in Hyrule feild and let you stay there."

I didn't know how to react...

"Yeah our mayor is really screwed up. He's rude to most outsiders and he acts like a pedophile sometimes. I wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for the way he raised his daughter..."

"How did he-"

I was cut off as there was a knock at the door.

Link's Point of view :

I put down the ladle I was using to make breakfast when someone knocked on the door. I go to answer it to see none other than Ilia, the daughter of our mayor.

"Oh, good morning Ilia."

"Good morning Link." She answered quietly and looked down with her face turning red...I think she's into me but I can't tell.

"My father said that he will be waiting for you and the man you saved last night. He says you should come as soon as possible before everyone else wakes up...you know...as not to draw attention to him."

"All right Ilia. If you will, please tell Mayor Bo that I will be over as soon as possible."

"I will Link."

As she said that she turned and climbed down the ladder.

"Oh and father wishes that you blindfold him and have him ride epona in a circle so he can't tell where the village is."

I closed the door behind me and took a step forward.

"Ilia don't you think this is a little bi too much? It seems a bit inhumane to me."

"Father says I'm not allowed to think. I just need to listen and do what he says."

With that she jumped down the rest of the way and ran back into the village.

I walked back inside and saw the ninja from last night looking at the window, and then there was a short silence.

"I only heard your conversation after you closed the door because I drifted off into my own thoughts after you answered the door..." he told me.

"So you see why I said what I said?" I asked him

. "Yes...it's so sad too...she sounds so sweet and innocent. Any man who would be willing to marry her would just take advantage of her..."

"Yeah..."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. I finally had to break the silence.

"Well the mayor has requested that I take you to the village, be he also requests that I blindfold you..."

"I don't mind it."

He stood up and willingly let me blindfold him. I then assisted him in climbing down the stairs and I helped him mount Epona. I walked him around the forest for a little while and then took him to the village to see Mayor Bo.

Ilia's Point of View :

I came back home immediately after speaking with that smokin hot blond g- - - I mean, Link. As I returned home I saw my father waiting for me.

"Ilia did you see him?"

"Yes father." I answered him.

"Describe what he looks like for me."

"I could only see him from behind father, he has dark skin and a long white braid going down his back."

"A man with long hair? Are you sure that's what you actually saw or are your girly little eyes playing tricks on you again?"

"No father I'm positive that I saw a man with long hair."

"Well then that's strange. I'm starting to get the feeling that I will regret letting him see the inside of the village..."


End file.
